Somnolence
by The Prince of Space
Summary: "In another attempt to start the dualization process they clasped my hand in both of theirs... NiGHTs sounded distressed, 'You're not feeling anything?" What starts out a routine night turns out to be a new horrifying adventure- a visitor that cannot dualize! NiGHTs and their charge need to work together to fight off the return of Wizeman.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! My name is Cosmo, and this is a bit of a self-indulgent fanfic of mine, for one of my favorite games. This is dedicated to one of my friends named Teng. And I really hope you enjoy reading this... thing. Maybe if you want, check out my other stories too! Thx ~Cosmo._**

* * *

 _Tap-click._

 _Tap-click._

 _Tap-click._

My half lidded eyes looked on blankly while burning just to keep them open.

Mr. Wilson gestured grandly to the lopsided circle that was supposed to be the orbit around the sun. Rain drops splattered onto the window in a heavy kamikaze barrage. Mr. Wilson's voice just began to sound like a weak buzz, hanging on the rims of my ears. Gliding my thumb over the top of my ballpoint pen; I spun the pen sloppily between my fingers so the dipper faced the desk. My eyes were itching, hungering for last night's sleep that I chose to forgo. The clock looked so blurry from back here, so I couldn't even count down the hours we had left until I could go home.

Then again… _why_ would I want to go home? Home for me, is, complicated. Fighting the stinging of my eyes was a battle I had to win; without an army it was fruitless. A yawn escaped my body. The milky, grey, morning fog lined the large bay window that stretched from one wall to the other. It was stagnant, so still, you couldn't even see a sign of life outside the mist. Not to sound pretentious, but it was an honest reflection of how my head was…Grey, hazy, and yet clear? One could compare it to the gentle pain in your eyes and head when you stare up at the summer sun. Mr. Wilson drew from his shoulder, pushing out a thin chalk line from the dot the representing Earth in its orbit. Astronomy was usually on one of my better subjects, yet I could not identify what exactly that line meant. A rogue meteorite? The moon? Serves me right for not paying attention. Maybe today was just one of my off day's where I could barely function. It takes nothing more than a stray thought to lead me down this path of…emptiness. The stray thought of home.

 _Tap, click._

I dug the dipper of the pen into the wood of the table. The plastic squeezed against the wood, yet I knew it wouldn't even make a mark. There was a beat of silence, not even the coolness from the window was enough to keep me awake. One by one my muscles went limp, like wax beads off of dinner candle, drowsiness melted down my being. My lids fluttered closed once again.

 _Tap... click._

The milky, grey, morning fog lined the large bay window that stretched from one wall to the other. A mumble from the front of the room had stirred me awake.

"-Miller, would you care to join the discussion?"

The end of the sentence had popped up, floating in the silence. My eyes snapped to the front of the room. The beating of my heart began to quicken. I was still in the half process of sleep and blankness. Mortified, my face felt hotter than the surface of the sun. The teacher in front of the whiteboard awaited my answer. The dry-erase marker in his already blue stained hands. He had intentions of writing down my response. So he could tear it down in front of the class while proclaiming that I should've tuned into the lesson. Hesitantly, I opened my mouth-

A student to my left turned to face me his neck bones cracking with his sudden jerky motion. There was something wrong with the way he looked at me. A bead of sweat rolled from my brow, tracing around the brim of heads staring at me. Some of their necks had rotated around their own backs just to get a better view of me. In the ocean of faces, in the sea of judgment…the students had eyes randomly scattered across their faces. Others just had one giant eye instead of a face. The boy to my left, his multiple pupils in his singular, bloodshot, eye wavered, shrinking to a pinprick of black. A high pitched squeal akin to that of an after an explosion from a grenade echoed in the room. I began to shiver unconsciously. They were all staring at me. The rain outside began to pound onto the window in an unrelenting cascade. A tidal wave rolling over the road leading to the school. Washing away the cars in the staff parking lot, was all that plagued my imagination.

I swallowed down a growing lump in my throat, trying to just block them out, and just answer the question. Mr. Wilson seemed to think I was taking too long,"What's the matter-" an eye unfurled on his forehead.

Wilson's voice wasn't his at all, somehow snaked in my ears," Honestly —It's like you don't even take this seriously." the left of his wrinkly face began to split in half vertically, from his jaw to the apple of his cheek, and shuttered open to reveal another eye. Squirming in my seat, with a sharp, quick inhales. My body was heaving unnaturally, as my breath tried to keep up with my heart, and my heart lagged behind my the adrenaline in my veins. Full of energy, yet I could swear my arms and legs were chained to my desk. I demanded myself to fight; My mind refused to even look down to confirm my suspicion. The danger in the room still held my attention captive. I needed an escape, a way out. Darting my gaze to the windows; I could only remain a victim to what was about to occur. A hairline fracture etching its way further in a thousand directions. The window began leaking in water from the outside, filling the room almost as suddenly as it started. The invisible chains in my mind had disappeared long enough for me to rush to plug the leak with my hands. I braced myself against the window. I seemed to have no effect as the room kept filling up. The glass pushed against my forehead, splitting open my eyebrow. Blood drops mixed with the flood. In an instant, my classmates began to restrain me from the window. Trying desperately to fight them off.

It was to no use as hands began to cover random parts of my body, trying to force me back. Once my bloodied hands left the glass, the entities began to beat the glass. Some even throwing their entire bodies at the window.

I screamed so hard my voice cracked like ancient clay.

 _The glass shattered._

There was silence as the beings that held me dissolved into inky ribbons of nothing. Abandoning me here to drown, alone. One by one the students at the opening vanished while still holding their last pose. It was all a matter of seconds, that lasted an eternity, but ended abruptly.

Water rapidly entered the room and engulfed me. The wave overpowered me launching me from my desk. Grabbing at my throat, my back hit the ceiling, and bubbles escaped my mouth.

 _Tap-click, tap, click, tap… click._

Gasping, my head had shot up from where it was resting. Leaning too far back in my seat, causing me to become unbalanced. I had landed hard on the cement that pretended to be carpeted. I was drenched in sweat, practically panting. My eyes adjusted to the light I noticed my leg entwined with the metal chair I had knocked over in my frenzy. Rubbing the back of my head. I hoped I suffered from some sort of brain injury to excuse the next time I do something that stupid. My fingers remained on my cheek. I had an odd feeling resting in the pit of my stomach, to say the least. Glancing around I spotted more empty desks in the dimly lit room. The shadows from the window on the other side of the room made the desk legs appear longer and slimmer. However, they look to me as they always did, exactly like prison bars. I stared unsure what I was truly searching for. The glass had appeared mended. I twisted my foot, which caused my shoe to get further stuck in the opening of the desk. I tried a few more rapid-fire attempts to remove my foot all of which failed. Taking a deep breath to try to calm down, I rolled onto my back. Grabbing my leg, I tugged gently to see where exactly I was stuck and figure the best solution I could to get…unstuck. Slipping off my shoe, I managed to pry my foot loose from the desk. With the sudden release, I managed to somehow hit my head on a table leg behind me.

I winced,"SON OF A- MmmmMMMmph."

I let out a shaky breath. My head throbbed in a wave of pain, I laced my fingers around the bruise that would probably soon develop. It would've been a shame to go through all that only to die being permanently tangled in a school desk. What a way to go. A figure zipped through the shadow bars like a bolt of lightening. I rose to my knees, trying to peer over the table. In the gloomy, Washington countryside I saw an iridescent, shimmering, and noble, hummingbird. I stepped toward the bird in awe. It was a rare sight to see one in this area. Its wings, of course, were too fast for the human eye to see. It appeared the frail bird was levitating in the air, hopping from place to place yet never really 'moved' in the traditional sense. It disappeared after it saw me staring at it. It was a type of beauty that was only out of place here.

I grabbed my backpack from the ground, slinging it over my right shoulder. There was a blue lump on top of a pile of papers with pencils that were seemingly thrown from the bag as well. Sighing, exasperated only with myself. _Why can't I sleep at home? Like a normal person?_ I must have pushed my binder off my desk while I was asleep. I filed my papers back in accordingly and zipped up. There was no rain here, just vague impressions in the fog. There was enough light to see whiteboard at the front. I had finally noticed on the writing in red marker,"Door unlocked! You don't have to go home but you can't stay here!" I still can't believe a teacher let me fall asleep and didn't just wake me up. What kind of teacher would just do that?

I turned to face the empty classroom, there wasn't a trace that anyone but me had been here, and yet... that feeling of ice being pierced through my chest. I felt like I was being watched. I fidgeted with my strap, messing with the tautness. That dream was making me paranoid, it's nothing. One last glance to the window, nothing but the haze remained on the outside. Pressing my back into the crash bar on the door, I left with my nerves.

The 9th-grade hallway was a short obstacle, it was right, down another hall, and then right once more. How exactly could I mess that up? My mind had lapsed enough to where I had forgotten to check the time. I know that time probably didn't matter, dad was going to kill me regardless. Once my body had left the boundary of the door, it swung back gently into its frame. I spun round while making a stroll to the double doors. There was something off about being in school when it's closed. Maybe, It was the hanging dread that you could get caught. The paranoia that you would be locked in until the next morning, or forever. Perhaps it was just the loneliness? I was so used to all sorts people, some of whom I didn't know all that well, just making a directed wander to their next class. It was space that I could only occupy comfortably for a short eight hours. The halls themselves felt a lot wider when I was by myself, now that I wasn't constantly fighting for room to breathe. The floor looked recently waxed. The linoleum tile showed an indistinct reflection in the off white. The halls had our school's colors laid out on the floor as a sort of checkerboard pattern. The fluorescent lights flashed on as I walked toward the lockers. The unsettling feeling I had when I left the classroom lingered in my gut. It had to be all in my head. My brain chattered about the possibilities, of the vague concepts of crisis. To take my mind off of it, I thought I would try to get involved in my peers' community, by examining posters of upcoming events. Typically the water fountain is where most of the posters are, yet they were, torn off with no such care for clean up. Scraps of paper, flecks of color were strewn about in the fountain that was still leaking small droplets from the mouthpiece. The odd destructive tendencies of the teenage mind never seem to make much sense to me. Granted, this was not the strangest sight I've seen in the high school drinking fountain. It's…probably even worse that I still drink out of there, despite the horrors. Ignoring the mess, I sped up. The so-yellow-that-its-annoying lockers lined each side of the hall. A menacing looming shadow began to consume mine. The sign that I was closer to the exit was not as comforting as one hoped it would be. A few lights behind me flickered to a dim.

I was being followed or watched or—Something! There were footsteps an-and every time I would stop they would stop just a few seconds after.

I shut my eyes tightly and began to white-knuckle-squeeze my backpack straps. The exit wasn't that far, it wasn't that far. Just two rights, and, wow, look at that, I'll be home. As my footsteps gained speed, so did the ones following me.

 _tap, tap, tap tap, tap-tap, tap-tap,_ _taptaptaptpataptataptapptatpa_ —

 ** _BANG!_**

I slammed into the metallic bar nearly tripping into the front wing of the school. I took an immediate right, moving past the shorter one person lockers. There was an abandoned mop bucket by the bathrooms. The mop laid on the ground halfway into the entrance for the boy's restroom. Without much time I had ended up near the staircase that led down into the 10th-grade floor. The towering front window displayed the fog settling onto the courtyard, strangling the color out of the benches. The rain pounded hard against the windows. Syncing up with the rhythm of what was around me, including my own beating heart. There was a faint droll of thunder in the distance. As I recalled from before, the widow with the hummingbird, it wasn't raining. In fact, I thought, it was clearing up outside… _How long was I in the hallway?_ Darkness clung to the clouds. I put my left arm through the other strap on my bag as I furrowed my brow. There was a shortcut if I cut across the courtyard; the arms of the fog laid outstretched waiting to swallow me whole. Weighing the risks within my head; For my own safety I couldn't stay here another second, but the courtyard? Chances were whatever was following me would manage to corner me by the gym. I launched myself toward the main entrance of the school. The motion detector lights were set off when I sprinted past the main office. A tipped fifty gallon wheeled waste container thrown out onto the floor with trash from the cafeteria. Milk cartons filled with black mold, and spaghetti noodles still covered in pasta sauce, were scattered across the floor. Worms writhed around in the garbage, as rats scurried away from the sound of my approaching feet. Ramming into the front door at full speed, I felt as if I could've blown the door off its damn hinges.

A bolt of lighting illuminated the evening sky, the thunder was so loud I thought the sky would break apart. The bolt reflected onto the glass, I could see it then. The creature that was following me. A black billowing smoke cloud ripped straight out of Lost, with burning crimson eyes. When I stared into its eyes, I felt drained of my own will to live. It banged against the door only to bounce off of it. I whimpered, as it picked itself up to try to break down the door. I glanced to the side, to see a bench by the flagpole. Gathering my courage, I darted over and began dragging the bench over to the door. It was then I realized I was running on nothing but fumes, the bench had put up resistance.

Suddenly, brassy flute music began to play over the static of the P.A system. Out of nowhere a flock of thousands of hummingbirds, all flew together in a hive mind. They rose from the parking lot from down the hill. The Flute was then accompanied by violins and bells. As the music grew in tempo, the group of birds split into two. One dived towards me, in an elegant shimmering spiral. The hummingbirds began to collectively lift the bench. Astonished, by their hidden strength. The other group held the door back. The monster seemed to actually be afraid of the hummingbirds. Whatever light there was out here reflected off of the glitter of their feathers. Together with the birds, we barred the door with bench. The monster was growing furious by the second. It repeatedly smashed its face on the door attempting to push it open. Taking a few cautious steps back…

The P.A suddenly cut out. It was the cue to get the hell out of there; I took off and didn't look back.

The fog surrounded me. The street was nowhere to be seen, neither was the school. I suppose that was a good thing. I needed to think. there was a glowing street lamp, figuring that would be my checkpoint if I was to get lost… if I got even further lost. My feet dragged with me, as my legs grew tired of carrying me. Stepping into the circle of light, the thunder sounded farther off in the distance. Despite not being able to see the street, headlights bathed the fog in a dingy warm light. There was no sound that accompanied them. I counted off my breaths as to remain calm. I continued down the sidewalk only to arrive at the streetlight again, then again, then again. It taunted me. I couldn't escape the light no matter how fast I ran, no matter if I took a turn at the end of the road. It could have been hours that I was at this but I couldn't tell. Yet there was no way I could tell if it was even the same lamp, but yet the same green graffiti tag was still there.

Sliding my back down the pole, I touched down on the sidewalk.

A familiar voice called out to me,"Darling? Where did you go?"

"M-Mo-" My throat was leaking a thick fluid that felt a lot like blood, I had interrupted myself by gagging.

"Honey?"

A foot clad in a candy apple red heel appeared within the light's rim.

"Why did you run away?"

My heart climbed into my trachea," I-mom-I di-didn't. You were sick—I'm sorry, mom. Please, I-I-I…I can't."

Blood began to flood down the leg and form a large puddle beneath the woman.

"I'm…sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…" Repeating over and over, choking on sobs.

The street light clicked off. Leaving me alone in the dark.

 _Tap…click, Tap…click, Tap, click, Tap, click, Tap-click, Tap-Click_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'd like to take a second and apologize to my followers who haven't seen a lot of activity from me. I'm sorry No-Name-Kid has been delayed for quite a bit, but I plan on updating, along with reworking some of the chapters. Anyway, if you're one of my followers reading this, I'd still like to thank you for your dedication and support. Thank you all! Now on with the show! ~Cosmo**_

* * *

The monster that pretended to be my mother got closer and closer. The earth trembled underneath her heel. I couldn't fight back, _couldn't then, can't now._ Staring on, at the silhouette in the fog, it was the waiting that got me. If she was going to do something to me, she should just get this over with.

"Oh Darling, why did you have to run from your mother?"

The streetlight activated.

Without any falter, it had produced more light than the sun. I heard a guttural howl as the woman vaporized by the whiteness. Next thing I knew the sidewalk gradually had faded away. I was falling but at a snail's pace, uncertainty overtook me. The debris of the road still remained in place as I drifted further away. I glitched out of my reality.

My body was still tucked into a ball, as I was falling. The tunnel that I found myself trapped in was the polar opposite of a black hole. Inviting, it was warm, like the feeling you get when hugging a close friend. The interior of the tube was odd and shiny, sparkling akin to that of hummingbirds' necks. In the thick, cream-colored, lining of the tunnel, I could make out the shapes of gigantic jellyfish and squids. The haunting, large, beasts casually swam above the tube. As if it were an everyday occurrence for a person to fall down a random materialized hole. The tentacle of the squid draped across the glass ceiling as if it were acknowledging me. That's when I saw that the tentacles had plumes of topiaries decorated with bell flowers, with cords of ivy constraining their slimy bodies. The jellyfish had mushroom cap heads, strings of fungus adorned their arms. Their electricity charged. Wrapping around the fungi-jellyfish creating a powder blue outline behind the frosted glass. It was like watching the discovery channel on mute. Somewhere far off was the progressional scales of a xylophone played, as I floated in my descent. The earthy, after rain smell of rural Washington, was replaced with vanilla, fresh ripe raspberries, and the sweet, strong, honey-citrus scent of rum.

I was being bombarded with feelings of nostalgia, and the subsequent low hitting melancholy that comes with it. Summer fireworks, laughing too long at someone's joke, forgotten friendships that withered away in the heat, texts that were left unread because you just couldn't bother, the feeling that you were on someone's mind but in the worst way imaginable. They were feelings that all plagued me suddenly. It was like I had been here before…

The tunnel began to take shape around me, forming an invisible slide. My back rested against a smooth, glass-like surface. There were black grid lines engraved everywhere. That gave slim, glimpses to the outside. The opening looked rather tight, like a cone. Upon closer inspection, I could see stars of all shapes on the other side of the exit.

Time seemed to restore to normal. Or I should say physics? As my descent down the slide seemed to be more intense.

 _In space, there is no sound, no weight._ Yet, I could still hear the wind rush past my ears when I was zipping through the light, at an increasingly alarming speed.

I was launched out of the slide with a pop. After losing the only stable ground I had. My feet reflexively kicked trying to find a way to swim through this…space. It had actually taken me a few good seconds for me to actually register where I was. I-I was among the stillness of the galaxy. It was more at peace than anything I had ever experienced before. Streaks of soft violet and pinks mixing with the white flecks of stars stood out against the blackness. Which in its self couldn't even be described as just dark. It was a patchwork of other colors my mind couldn't yet perceive. It was boundless, infinite, yet so empty. I was right there in the midst of everything and nothing at the same time. I felt …small, the entrancing sight made me forget what I was even running from.

It was overwhelming…

Something tugged at the ends of my fingers. As I continued to float down toward an island hanging over a large somewhat ominous form of dark matter slumbering underneath it.

I was being delicately led by the hand by force that escorted me like royalty. It was approaching land, at a taxi. I extended out my right leg for the landing. The tip of my shoe touched down gently on the stone pathway, the rest of my body rested itself upon the path. My knees bucked inward like my body had to teach itself the new gravity of this...plane. My bones became jelly yet I felt at peace. The light ebbed away every nervous thought like an ocean wave rushing the shore. I took hesitant steps toward a copper gate; the steps were clumsy, and I ended up finding myself on my knees. My hands had gripped the edges of sleeves near my wrists. That's when it dawned on me like a sudden splash of cold water to the face, I-I wasn't wearing long sleeves! I glanced down, my bright red pajama bottoms had replaced my grey jeans. I heard the metallic squeaking of the gate opening. Snapping my gaze forward. There were two feathers that swung back and forth reaching the ground softly as I once did when I arrived.

 _I wasn't alone._

Rubbing my leaking nose with my black sleeves, I sniffled quietly. Leaning forward I edged my hand toward the ground and plucked a feather from the ground. It felt unusually weighted, I twirled it. The feather upon closer inspection seemed ornate. Having this embroidered pattern with circles and points. The embroidery itself was a clean silver against rest of the tawny feather. Standing up, I felt the cool stone on the soles of my feet as the pools of baggy fabric from my pajamas covered the tops. I see my shoes are gone. Well, I guess that makes about as much sense as anything else at this point. It felt like every movement I made was in molasses. Trudging through, I found myself staring at the gate. I didn't hear a horn, so I'm not dead, or at least, I'm not in heaven. The bars weren't even cold when I reached out to touch them, it's like something held these open for me. Once I was Inside the hedge circle, the metal squawked again. Startled, I spun around to see the gates lazily shut. My teeth clenched together to avoid drawing more attention to myself. Like a male peacock wearing bright neon construction gear with a bullhorn. Keeping my eyes glued to the gate, I took a step back, then another, then one more... Then my back brushed up against something-! I shut my eyes tight, swinging my fist blindly!

"HOOO!" There was a screech, my hand made another lap around my body, twirling me around while I fumbled to my feet. My breath became shortened once again, I gazed upward at what appeared to be an...owl? The owl flapped it's father tiny wings to keep itself afloat. His head was about the same size as his chubby body. The best way to describe it would be that it looked like two watermelons on top of each other. How I recognized it as an owl is beyond me. It wore a purple vest with copper-yellow buttons. It had on a burgundy overcoat, and yellow tips on its feathers. It had such slim eyes, paired with large, round, circular glasses. The owl stared down at me and I stared back from the ground. Its beak moved in an unnatural way... like it was forming words?

The voice it used was like Wilson's from before. In fact, it's sounded like a lot of people I've heard before. It was like my memories overlapped each other. Somehow its words came across as clear as a bell,"Careful there, visitor!"

I coughed. Still a little unnerved by the owl, and partially trying to stretch my voice like it was a t-shirt that didn't fit,"I-I-I'm sorry. I just, c-could you tell me where I am? I think I'm lost, bu-"

"Lost?!" There was another scrambled voice that interrupted me. From somewhere else, somewhere up above.

The owl chortled much like that of my grandfather. The bird laughed, how pipe tabacco smoke looked,"Well, uh, ahem, dear visitor, you're in the world of dreams!"

I sighed with a bit relief,"I see...of course, I'm dreaming." Of course, that was the only plausible explanation for all of… _that._

The owl floated closer to the ground extending his wing,"There's much to see, come now."

Grasping its wing gingerly, as to not hurt it. I had trouble remembering when exactly I fell asleep. I questioned,"Would it be alright if you just gave me the quick version of the tour? I want—" I rephrased my urgency,"I need, t-to-to wake up soon."

Faintly in the distance, I heard laughter. The owl glared to the tree canopy above us. It hooted itself,"Blasted freeloader."

I stretched my neck to see this person he was talking about,"Who?"

"Hoo."

Rolling my eyes, I just assume none of my questions will be answered with a valid response. The owl led me to the sparkling fountain that had three levels with multiple faucets spewing water into the main bottom pool. I took a spot on the ledge of the fountain,"I don't think I'm getting this. What exactly is going on? I need to wake up."

The owl shrugged,"All within due time, all within due-"

"Why would you want to leave?" The 'freeloader' voice sounded closer.

"Who is that?!" I demanded while scanning to my left.

As I was attempting to find the stranger, hands slipped around my chest. It was like something was hugging me from behind, yet I could feel no body. I stole a quick glance; Seeing a set of large hands with fingers laced around the largest portion of my chest. My heart stood still. The hairs on my neck stood on edge as warm breath danced along my skin; goosebumps pimpled up as the hands clasped me tighter.

"Boo," The voice announced coyly, as the hands ever-so-gently let go, placing the pads of its fingers against my chest.

My body shuddered. The owl cocked his head at me, he opened his beak as if to announce something. All around me it was eerily still. Even the soft sound of the water from the fountain splashing into the main pool seemed to drift away.

Then the hands ever-so-gently _shoved me into the fountain._

It was like something out of a cartoon. It was a fierce shove, sending just my left shoulder back. I launched back first into the fountain. I'd like to point out that this was the second time tonight that I was forced into the water. Not any more fun the second time, I must say. I saw the backsplash from where my body was submerged, I began to wonder how deep the fountain as. My legs were still caught onto the cement ledge, I whipped myself upward, tossing water forward. I secretly hoped I had somehow managed to douse my attacker. My hair clung to the front of my face, as I had swung forward. With my nightshirt, also drenched, it bonded to skin tightly, the cold began to seep through. Okay, I've been here less than five minutes and I'm going to kill something.

The owl sighed while dodging my water projectile,"That's not funny Knights. You're going to scare the visitor half to death, and they've already had such a hard landing. Oh, bother."

A pair of white pristine gloves with sharp pointed fingers then levitated over my face. The gloves high-fived each other. A blur of lavender bounced behind the pair, still too close for comfort. My eyes widened in shock to see a figure with no neck! Two horns that curved behind it's back. Its face only had two large cat-like eyes that were the deepest striking blue I had ever seen. It was taller than me and skinny as a rake. There was a large red diamond in the center of its chest. The clothes that it wore were unusual, to say the least. The clothes were extremely vintage in their style. The figure sported a neck ruffle, an overcoat with puffy cuffed sleeves. There appeared to be words from another language, no human could read, embroidered into the sleeves the jacket. The creature was bipedal. Having a very humanoid silhouette, but it was very clear that this wasn't like any person I've ever met. A hand with a clawed finger poked me on the nose before the pair of hands floated back into the coat sleeves of the creature.

"I-WHAT THE-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" I jumped onto the balls of my feet on top of the fountain ledge.

The frustrated owl introduced,"Th-this is Knights. Hoo."

"It's quite rude to talk about that way about someone you just met!" In my mind, the creature spoke in a British accent, much like the owl. Though like the owl the way its mouth moved it seemed like its words didn't quite match up with what they were saying. Akin to that of a bad Kung-fu movie dubbed from the 70s.

I relaxed somewhat yet still remained on guard, insincerely I remarked,"I-I'm sorry, but you scared me! I didn't expect you to… yknow… look like demon Liberace…?"

The creature gasped, clutching its chest over-dramatically.

"Oh, will you stop." The owl flapped trying to gain air, yet failing,"You don't even know what that is!" He said while floating near Knights's face,"How could you possibly be offended!?"

"I'm messing with you, you old bird." it chuckled, which sounded rather odd, laughter in this world was a like a symphony tuning up. That could've been only applied to that creature, considering it was alluringly annoying.

Taking a seat; I shook my head to dry off my head faster much like a dog, producing my own cloud of mist.

"Snrk—"

Feeling my face flush; I glared at the flamboyant creature,"Oh go shove it."

The creature floated in the air laying on its stomach in mid-air, sticking its long black tongue out at me. Owl jumped up in front of the creature trying to gain my attention once more,"Cease this immaturity at once!" With his wing, he slicked back some stray forehead feathers. Owl let out a weary breath,"Visitor, I'm so sorry you had to experience two night-terrors back-to-back. I imagine it was quite stressing." The way Owl spoke to me was much different than he did to his helper. He began apologizing,"Knights didn't mean any offense."

I tilted my head to the right. The creature with its thumb placed where it's nose should have been, fingers waggling, and still tongue hanging out of its mouth, insultingly. The Owl did not seem aware of this.

I deadpanned,"Yes, I'm sure 'Knights' did not mean anything by it."

The creature slammed Owl out of the way, swimming through the air leaving a trail of sparkles. It pointed in my face with its index nail,"That, is not how you pronounce my name!"

"What'd you mean?"

"You're not saying my name right."

"What? I'm pronouncing the word 'Knight' wrong? I-is-is that it?" I asked facetiously.

"I don't blame you, I mean, it's pretty hard for a simple minded person." It condescended,"It's the like the time after dusk."

I gritted my teeth,"H-How the hell is that any different?"

It shrugged,"You say it hard on the N, the G, the H, the T-"

"Okay, I think I get it,"I dismissed, cutting them short. _The G in 'Nights' was silent though?_ I scratched my head.

"Okay, then, say it!" it ordered, placing its clenched fists on its narrow hips.

"What?"

It balled it fists to its sides, "SAY MY NAME!" It yelled, seemingly upset by my question.

"NiGHTs?" I said not changing the pronunciation from 'Knights'.

"See? I knew you could do it."

I nodded, with every hint of sarcasm,"Uh-huh."

The owl parked himself next to me on the ledge, wheezing,"At, Oh-boyo… I'm actually quite winded." He hacked, holding up a wing to signal for us to hold on," A-at this rate, you—by god…you two will never D-duh-dualize."

Upon mentioning this, NiGHTs began intently staring at me. It sat in the air, crossing its leg,"Blast, the bird is right," it mumbled to itself. Owl began rambling to NiGHTs about respecting your elders or some such moral lesson.

 _What were they talking about? Dualize?_ I paused. Dual: Meaning of two parts or elements. Dualize is a mathematics term as well. In the context of a theorem, or expression; a connection between two parts by the exchange of a pair of variables. Grammatically, to dualize is to denote an inflection that refers to exactly two people or things. So the common theme here is two. The context here is that I and NiGHTs need to do something together as two people to accomplish-

"Uhhh, kid."

"Shh-sh-shhh, I'm thinking."

"Oh my, a blue id-"

"Guys, cmon, I'm trying to figure something out." My eyes opened to a squint. NiGHTs's pupils dilated to a disturbingly large degree, its eyebrows arched up, while Owl's mouth fell agape. The two of them gawked at me like I was a car on fire. I turned my head behind me,"What?"

There appeared to be nothing except the stone tile and the bush, I shrugged. The both of them still appeared to be at a loss for words. I began to get nervous, grasping my arms, their eyes continued to pierce me. At any moment my face light up like a traffic signal, to avoid eye contact I focused on my sho-

A blue glow from my hands and chest, it moved gracefully like a stream, steady and slow. Clutching my hands around the wisp, as if it was going to float away. It adjusted to the form of my hands without actually touching them. I could see my reflection in the gloss…I-It was a reflection of myself that I was actually okay with for once. I mumbled,"Geez, would you look at that."

Out of nowhere, it dawned on me that some organic form of life was halfway out of my chest, I let out an ungodly scream.

"Oh mY GOD! WHAT IS THIS?!" I began grabbing the wisp as an attempt to pull it out. It seemed to retract further into my chest as I desperately tried to catch the slippery thing.

Owl hopped onto my lap,"Visitor- please, calm down! You could damage it!"

"You… Scream, a lot." NiGHTs clamped their hands over their non-existent ears.

"GET it OUT of me!" I pleaded.

"We can't."

"What-What're you saying?"

The owl pushed his glasses up onto his beak, he explained,"Well, it's a part of you. Though it always has been, do not worry yourself." Keeping my mouth shut and I signaled my understanding, the wisp began to seep back out into my hands.

Owl gestured NiGHTs to come closer. It rolled its eyes, yet still followed its instructions. He continued,"This, is your Ideya. Specifically, this is the blue Ideya of logic." The bird squinted at the blue mass, studying it,"It's been quite some time since I've seen a visitor with only a blue ideya."

The owl could still see the confusion on my face,"The rules of this world are often lost in translation,"

"That's one of the biggest I've ever seen!" NiGHTs interrupted.

"I-is that good?" I was unsure whether to be flattered.

NiGHTs levitated their hands under mine, saying almost in a whisper,"Well, if you were to relax…"

The wisp seemed to melt into NiGHTs's hands, the Ideya glided over it's gloved fingers. NiGHTs tried to grasp it, though the mass squished out of its palms overspilling to the sides. It began to giggle much like a child yet it sounded much similar string section. My Ideya shined bright in its hands.

Owl hooted,"Ah, we've got a glower!"

My chest and hands tingled like they went numb. NiGHTs began to stroke the tendril much like it was a dog. It began to straighten out its back. The string of the mass began to thin out. The more abundant part of the Ideya coiled around NiGHTs's forearm. The skin around my fingertips progressively began to drain of color. Puzzled, I failed to see what the problem was. Thinking had almost become an uphill struggle.

"Most people seem to lose their Ideyas on the way here."

My vision began to lose sharpness, blurring everything… together…

"OH, SORRY!" NiGHTs exclaimed. It dropped the blue mist in its hands and the light began barrel itself back into my chest.

Owl shot the creature a concerned look. NiGHTs rubbed the back of its head, as it sheepishly apologized,"I-I get a little carried away sometimes… Heh."

Blinking a few times, still confused as to what occurred. The owl lifted off of my lap, hovering next to NiGHTs, Owl prodded,"I'm sure you still have questions."

I replied sluggishly with a nod.

"Well, we don't have all night to answer them, so-" he gestured for me to come with them, as he inched away in flight.

Groggily, I stumbled to my feet before jogging after them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry for such the delayed update! but you know school (gross), I'm taking a creative writing class to help me get better at this whole operation I have going on here. So anyway, I hope you like this new chapter, and I hope you R and R! ~Cosmo**_

* * *

The pair of them escorted me to the foot of a grand marble staircase, with intricate square designs imprinted upon the riser between each step. A trail of shining, periwinkle, orbs decorated the steps which led to the top of the curved ledge. A wooden door as dark as the night sky rested on the stone. It struck me as odd, the door itself was closed, yet it felt so vulnerable. A platinum doorframe glittered into being around the door. With a blinding flash, the door solidified. I had shielded my eyes from the burst. The two of them didn't react any differently as if this was normal. It was just a doorframe with no room attached.

 _The door led to nowhere._

Owl concluded,"Just as I predicted, the Blue Ideya can summon doors as well."

"And that means what, exactly?" I inquired while lowering my arm.

"Do you have to ask so many questions?" NiGHTs retorted as it hovered behind me.

Owl spun to face us both, he pressed his tear ducts sighing,"NiGHTs, I swear to the stars-"

He glanced at me, suddenly reminded of why we came,"Right, this door leads to Nightopia. It is a place tailored to your heart's desire."

I studied the door, almost expecting it to vanish again. It was almost too good to be true. I never believed in magic or karma, or things- things like this! Absolutely dumbstruck, at a loss for words. I grasped my damped sleeves; crossing my arms tightly.

NiGHTs jumped in front of me,"That's right!" It offered its hand,"It's all yours!"

"I don't deserve this," I mumbled barely above the sound of a pin dropping, yet was loud enough to throw their routine out of order.

NiGHTs' clenched its fists, stuttering out,"Did-did I say something wrong?" Its head swiveled independent of its body, to look at Owl.

Owl glared, raising his feathers in irritation,"You did just shove the visitor in the Dream Drop fountain."

"I'm sorry- the what fountain?"

"Right, if this is about the fountain thing… I, personally from the bottom of my heart, apologize," NiGHTs said, unmoved while touching a hand to its gem.

"Y-you shoved me into a fountain full of peoples' liquefied dreams?" My stomach rattled in unease. I pointed a finger to Owl,"And you let that happen?"

"It's just dreams, it's not like it'll hurt you."

"But it's gross."

"It's dreams; how can it be gross?"

"It's gross!"

"It's dreams. It can't be gross."

NiGHTs blurted out,"Can we get back to the original topic of 'Nightopia'? Please,"

Irritated, my voice jumped as my frustration hit a peak,"I can't!" I laced my fingers around the back of my neck,"You- I just, I can't handle this. I'm not- I don't deserve this power or whatever. I can't do it."

Owl huffed, trying to boost my faltering confidence,"Nonsense!"

I exploded in tired rage, like screaming at a wall,"You're right! This is nonsense! All of it!"

"If you made it here, it's because you did it." NiGHTs crossed its legs in an X. It inferred,"I mean, did you think your nightmares were nonsense too?"

Scratching my eyebrow, picking at a pimple painfully located on the vertex of the edge of my right left and the bridge of my nose. I began to stutter; not really forming any logical audible sentences. It a sad sight, it was like a machine gun firing without any ammunition. By no realm, I could justify to myself that it didn't happen. No such evidence in the chamber to disprove what NiGHTs said. I remember it, clear as a bell…However, I couldn't recall anything before that. I don't know if I'm asleep in my house, or on the bus on the way to school. Running my hand through my hair, I needed a second to think. Before just jumping into this without knowing what it is I'm plummeting into. Nothing this good could happen to a person like me.

"Are you going to stop muttering to yourself, or what?" NiGHts joked.

Trying to compose myself I said,"Uh, I'm sor— I apologize…"

Owl adjusted his glasses once more, cooing,"Come now, child, I understand this is all a bit…foreign to you. Like that of a stone in a riverbed, you must let it pass." He wrapped his wing around the lapel of his overcoat,"You have my word, we mean you no harm." The Owl tutted,"In fact, as long as you remain with us; Nothing shall hurt you during your stay."

There was a sudden intense slap on between my tense shoulder blades. Hearing NiGHTs agree,"That's a promise." It's left hand soared above my head and back into NiGHTs' sleeve.

Perturbed, feeling a shiver go up my spine, I cringed,"You- you gotta keep your hands to yourself."

NiGHTs responded by raising its hands rather passively while smirking. The disconcerting air still remained. I wanted to trust them, but there was just something vastly off about this place. A depressed paint by numbers with shapes meant to never be filled in all the way. Uncanny. It felt like a contract I unknowingly signed. This was the scene in every horror movie, usually in the beginning, where the stupid thing happened. Next thing you know you have a girl's disassembled legs being used as an ottoman. Though I needed answers, and so far the 'Blue Ideya of Logic' was not providing. Whatever it's actually supposed to do. My hands reflexively rolled my knuckles, popping the joints with clicks. The door stood indifferent to my senselessness.

With a slow, harsh creak; the door's golden curved handle dipped down. An unknown force opened the door like a mysterious gentleman. The glittering light had pushed through the doorframe. Owl jerked back, NiGHTs' body suddenly unfurled in an instant, getting into a defensive pose. NiGHTs held its arm in front of Owl, herding him behind its back. My faith levels had gone into the negatives.

"That's odd…? Why- the door isn't supposed to open without-"

"You're right, Owl. This is rather strange."

I felt my right eyelid twitch as my teeth tried to restrain my words,"Aren't you two the experts in this field?"

Purple-Scooby and Velma-owl eyed me, then each other. I assumed they were trying to read each other's minds. Pretending to have some control over the situation. NiGHTs' pupils got bigger as a grin etched its way on its face. NiGHTs calmly held up its left hand as it bowed before me,"I guess it's my cue to leave."

"Wait, wh-"

NiGHTs snapped its fingers, within the span of me closing my eyes to blink NiGHTs was gone. There was the brief outline of where it was floating, yet that too dissolved. Confused and getting quite pissed off at these shenanigans, I turned my head toward Owl to lodge a complaint,"Where the heck did NiGHTs-"

I caught Owl just as he had popped out.

"…Annnnnnnnnnnd he's gone."

"Great."

I read somewhere that sighing is- like the physical act of sighing, is a human's reset button. I'm going to be doing that a lot tonight, I can already tell. Well, seeing as there was nowhere else to go but up…these stairs.

The numbness in my chest remained, rolling down the rest of my body, like condensation on glass. What did NiGHTs do? I cleared my throat, perhaps I was still adjusting to this new… atmosphere. Shaking my hands out, I contemplated doing stretches. Yeah, 'cause the last thing I need right now is a dream cramp, or whatever.

Nope, still there. Something sat in my chest, frozen solid. Glancing up, the door caught me off guard. I thought it would've been gone by now. It still stuck around for me. Typically, knowing my luck, I'd wake up now, but-

There was a sharp pinch on my nape.

"-Ouch!"

Swatting at my neck, I twisted my head around. What is it now? Something lifted my sleeve and carried my arm along with it. At the sudden loss of control over my own body, my arm retracted itself without a thought. A blob of dark green jolted from place to place. It fluttered directly in front of my glasses.

A hummingbird?

Still utterly, bewildered by all the non-existent rules this place had; the hummingbird dove behind me. It began poking my shoulder with its beak, inching me forward. It went directly for a spot on my left side underneath my ribs, a sudden panic came over me, as parts of my body began to involuntarily kick.

Forcefully, I let out a laugh,"DOn'T Do that! That tickles— Don't-"

The bird ignored my griping and attacked the spot further. My body seized up as I folded over. It proceeded to do laps around my head. As tiny as the bird was, it let out a noise similar to that engine on a muscle car. Perplexed, I reached my arm out, like how the bird tried to do before. It finally let up on its tickle assault. The bird hovered over my shoulder, the sound of its wings beating was right in my ear. It took no time for it to be next to my hand. It plucked at my sleeve with its talon. As it got a good grasp on my shirt, it yanked me forward with a lot more strength than I anticipated. Letting out a rather pitiful yelp, as the threads in my shirt snapped since it was being stretched out. Trying to dig my bare feet into the pathway was not as effective as I had hoped. Really glad I was alone so no one could see me get beat up by a two-ounce bird. I wasn't putting up much of a fight, as I stumbled onto the stairs. I had stopped right before the door as if to question it.

Why me? Are you sure?

The hummingbird dragged me through the door.

My feet felt no ground.

"Wh-WHOA!"

Not again.

The hummingbird quickly flew to the back of my shirt grabbing my collar, holding on for dear life. Falling at an alarmingly fast speed, the wind began to push my nightshirt up over my bare stomach. The ice-cold wind was not appreciated. Trying to pull my shirt down only made me flip forward in the weightlessness. I didn't know if it was possible to throw up in dreams but you can apparently get motion sick?

Isn't that just fascinating.

I felt like quite a nauseated Alice in this Wonderland. A colorful cluster of stars and other heavenly bodies rocketed past us. Out of my dizzying vision, I spotted another door. The same kind of black glowing door, yet it remained shut. It was fast approaching as I was bulleting towards it. Would the door even open at all?

Blinded with panic, I knew I couldn't slow myself down but that didn't stop my natural instincts from trying. Reaching, kicking, clawing, for anything that would catch me from my fall, only proved to make me feel like a tumbled load in a washing machine.

Catch me I'm falling. Catch me, please God, something catch me.

Helplessly staring at my hands, I watched as they were absorbed by the white instantaneously. for a moment there was total silence. Not even my own haggard breathing or anxious heart could be heard.

My head thudded against the dirt. Landing with a bounce, my lungs were trying to get back the wind that was forcibly removed from me. I propped myself up with an elbow, coughing,"JE-SUS…"

Noticing my left foot still caught between the doorway and the empty black space; I reared back. Slamming the door shut with feet, I panted. Ha, not doing that, no sir.

My head felt like a unwindable game of Boggle. I was in a tailspin trying to make sense of gibberish. Then it hit me like the leather on a drum. Springing up, I quickly patted myself down from head to toe. Oh man, I hope I didn't kill it, oh jeez, oh crap. Patting my hand on my stomach made the excess fabric of my nightshirt puff out, where did that bird go?

CROAK-Y-Y-Y

There was a large frog in the distance. And when I say, 'large' please, do not a picture a toad that could maybe fit into your palm. The creature was the size of a minivan. Toad had a stomach, and it was covered in umber banana spots. Its gigantic yellow eyes looked too heavy for its body to hold. Gradually, I just stopped what I was doing to gawk at the giant frog. Like it was a normal thing to do.

CRO-CROAAAAAAAK

It bellowed once more. A flock of birds burst from the trees, startled by the loud call that echoed into the forest. Its tongue creeped out its mouth, licking its lips. It glanced at the fleeing birds. I didn't have to turn my head to see it, I just followed it with the corner of my eyes. Its head periscoped towards me.

I froze.

It blinked. The toad's throat swelled, threateningly; it rumbled with a soft growl.

My arms pressed to my sides, fixing my eyes onto the frog. Reflexively, I bent my head towards the ground as I was too overwhelmed to attempt to do anything else.

CRRRRRRRUUUUUOOOOAK-KY-KY

Thump…Thump.

The world ground shook as the frog jumped away. I let go of the breath that had been trapped in my lungs. The frog had launched itself through the woods, knocking over smaller trees with a deafening crack noise. Seeing how its leg muscles wound up, was a little gross. It hopped to another spot. It crushed twigs and dry leaves under its weight. It flicked its tongue in an instant, I could barely make out in the distance a log being snapped in two.

This is a program to get me into a new cult, I just know it. There was a sharp poke on my hand,"OW SHI-" I grasped at it. The hummingbird floated in front of my face.

"Oh my gosh you're alive!"

The bird let out a shrill whistle.

I sighed with relief, "I'm so glad…"

You know you're talking to a bird right? Shaking my head, I was being stupid again, wasn't I? Clearing my throat, while gesturing for the bird to lead the way. The bird cocked its tiny head me, in a smug way. The hummingbird yanked me forward through the forest. The trees seemed to be a maze yet, there was no hesitation with my guide. I'm not a huge fan of the outdoors (surprise, surprise), but at least things make sense. A cruel type of sense, but sense nonetheless. You just got to be bigger than the other guy. My family would go to the park in town on the Fourth of July. We called it the 'Bowl'. If you were laying down you could see all the fireworks above the tips of the trees, from all over town. Like a rim of a bowl? We'd be the only people out there on the dry grass. I would be out there for hours. Until everyone stopped launching fireworks into the night sky… because I'd be so afraid that I would miss something. My dad and I spent a few quiet afternoons in that park reflecting on those summer nights.

Uh, well… It's weird that this forest is mostly pine trees, but the ground is scattered with orange leaves. Ha, Dream Logic I suppose…

There was a crack of light in the shadow of the woods. The bird appeared excited as it sped up, dragging me along. My foot nearly caught on a stray rock,"O-okay, okay!"

Kicking up the leaves, nearly sliding on them, I tried maintaining balance with my arm. In between the trees, I could see a herd of giant frogs hopping along in the opposite direction. It left a feeling of awe in me.

There's no way I could just imagine this.

The mouth of the forest came up, and there was a silhouette in the light. Recognizing it immediately, I picked up my pace as well.

NiGHT's head perked up when it heard me approaching,"Oh! There you are." It had its hands positioned rather oddly like it was holding something, yet I could see nothing. It raised the object to its face, after saying, "I was worried you got lost, so I sent someone to fetch you."

The hummingbird that led me to the clearing emerged from underneath my nightshirt. NiGHTs pursed its lips, within a few seconds a new song began to play from the flute that led us here. It was fast set with a majority of high notes. The bird darted over and with a spin, it dove into NiGHTs' coat through the head-hole.

I have many questions…

The song ended with a graceful crescendo. NiGHTs spun the object in its hands giddy, sliding the invisible flute into its coat sleeve. Straightening its neck ruffle, it began,"So, visitor, do you like it?"

"…Like what?"

"Nightopia!" NiGHTs performed a flip, while its arms opened to its sides.

My brain skipped like a CD, replaying the entire steps I took to get to this point,"Uh, Yeah … it's really-"

A gust of wind rippled through the knee-high grass, that seemed to hold us in odd familial way. You could hear a voice in the wind. There were no audible words. It just seemed like childish whispers, mixed with a man laughing.

,"…wow, yknow?"

"It's grand, right? Did you see the frogs?" It spoke so fast, it might as well have been one word. NiGHTs was like a kid in candy store.

Its happiness was infectious. I stifled through a partially cracked smile,"I-I think so?"

"Oh, right!" NiGHTs rushed me and shaking me by the shoulders in its excitement. It was clamoring with all its voices intertwined,"We should go down to the shore to see if the giant koi are still there!" Its right hand nudged me once more, while it pressed its forehead into mine. NiGHTs launched itself to the overcast sky in a tight pirouette, sending loose dust flying,"There's so much to see!"

Using my hand as a visor to see it more clearly against the large sun. I noticed that we were down one member of the team. I figured he couldn't have gotten too far. Jokingly, I asked, "Where's the old professor?"

"Owl had to go consult his books on the Blue Ideya." NiGHTs descended closer to the cliff," Which means I'm babysitting you the time being."

Crossing my arms, I protested, "I'm gonna be fifteen in December. I don't need a babysitter."

"Could've fooled me." NiGHTs teased giving two small tugs at my pant leg,"You've still got lambs on your pajamas."

"Ha," I replied, dryly. These are hand-me-downs, so in a sense shouldn't these make me look older? Maybe if I had a cigar or some house slippers. Huh, I'm exhausted just talking to NiGHTs.

Crossing my arms. I noticed NiGHTs adjusting its gloves. My mind drifted back to this 'Ideya' thing. Why were they both so weirded out by how it could open the door? I didn't tell it to do that. Unless… The Ideya wanted the door to be open? That doesn't make any sense though. Ideyas are supposed to be apart of me, right? So, could it be possible that it can do things on its own? Maybe that's the 'super' part of this 'super-power'.

NiGHTs jabbed me in the chest with its elbow,"Race you down the hill!"

"No!" My head snapped toward NiGHTs, I raised my hand defensively,"No more running!"

"Last one down hast to jump in the river!"


	4. Chapter 4

NiGHTs chuckled as they zoomed past me. Hoping it was just kidding about the river, I sprinted down the weathered dirt path. "NIGHTS I SWEAR, IF YOU THROW ME IN THAT RI—OH CRAP!"

The cliff was steeper than I originally thought. The dirt shifted, I reacted quick enough this time to stay on my feet. The sharp rocks on the surface of the hill dug into my skin. It was like a scatterbrained dance. Near the bottom, I skidded to a halt. Seeing that NiGHTs was still in the process of landing, I hurriedly tiptoed through my pain. This seemed unfair seeing as it has the advantage of flight. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've seen NiGHTs actually stand on the ground. Hunched over my knees, NiGHTs hovered next to me," You know I was joking, right?"

NiGHTs sure had an odd sense of humor. Wiping my face of sweat," N-no—like why would you say… but when we met you— just… I…what?"

It chuckled shaking its head dismissively," I say you look right knackered you daft cow."

Staring up at it, blankly wondering if what it just said was even actual English,"…What…?"

"C'mere, have a seat next to the river." NiGHTs' hands moved from its sleeves, grabbing my bunched up shoulders. I was wary, for sure. I refused to move an inch for the hands that were gently pushing on my back.

NiGHTs' eyes widened curiously,"…I promise you I'm not going to push you in." Its hands eased up on pushing me, and NiGHTs whispered to me. Even though we were clearly the only people for miles; NiGHTs still felt the need for this to message to just be for me," And you should know, the brave, handsome, rogue NiGHTs never ever breaks promises."

Without saying a word, I walked to the edge of the river and sat down.

NiGHTs floated to my left side," There you are," it had the same tone in its voice as a parent tucking in their child.

I swung a foot down in the river feeling the sleepy current moving around my ankle. Across the river laid some overgrown cattails, mixed with wild grass that would easily go up to someone's knees. I found myself studying the meadow carefully as if it was a place I once stood before.

"That's funny,"

I looked to Nights, who already had its eyes focused on me," What'd you mean?"

"It's hard to believe that a building was over there." NiGHTs raised its arm, pointing to field.

Upon further examination, there were large stone chunks that had been eroded away. I leaned forward a bit lifting myself with my palms. It was the first time I noticed the smell, it smelled of fresh cut green grass, and dryer lint. Seemingly two scents that would never interact with each other normally. Sudden bursts of joy reminded me of Saturday morning cartoons and sleeping in. I hope back in the real world it was a Friday night and I could sleep until well past the first light of dawn. My eyes drifted back to NiGHTs as it had this softened look on their face. It was probably thinking of more terrible pranks that wouldn't break their "no harm" rule. Its posture was precise but not stiff like it would spring back into motion rambling on about how pretty the cattails looked. It certainly was easily entertained.

"Does it remind you of anything?"

Replying with a shrug," Not particularly."

Heading ringing, I felt like I had this conversation before, I don't remember it exactly being like this. The memory teetered on the edge of my brain. I rubbed my temple. That building...

"QUINN LOOK OUT!"

My body was already four steps ahead of my mind, as I rolled out of the way. My back slammed into a boulder. Glancing to the shape my body left in the tall grass, there was a sharp blood red diamond shaped blade penetrated the ground where I was sitting.

"Stay back," NiGHTs growled," Hide!"

I scrunched up by the rock. Heart in my throat—the idea of safety was beginning to sound like a pipe-dream. That black mist that chased me through the halls of my school began to worm and writhe into my mind's eye. Was there more out there? I heard the sound of screeching gulls, I became absorbed in the large shadows of birds or at least bird-like creatures. Opening my mouth to call for NiGHTs, they gave me a sharp look before I could do so. My hands covered my mouth in an act of reflexive self-preservation. The paranoia of eyes staring through me began to stab into the pit of my stomach making my insides flutter… I took my eyes off NiGHTs to focus on the field and the hillside. In theory, I thought I would relax me.

There was a figure that made its way through the grass. Its face was blocked by the sun— covered in shadow. As the sun was now lying behind the trees and the sunset of this realm was rapidly approaching. I could tell by the silhouette it had two curving horns, however, the horns were more splayed out as if in the shape of a greeting-card-heart. The horns were blood-red with oily black stripes circling from the root to the tip. It was a creature like NiGHTs. At first, it appeared to be staring at the sky much like my NiGHTs— though as it began to point I realized it was guiding the bird creatures. The red NiGHTs was speaking in that same music language as everyone else did in this place. Low rumbling military bugles paired with deep bass cellos made my breath pause. I narrowed my eyes to the creature still trying to extract as much detail as possible and its face snapped down toward the waterline. It was staring at me this I was sure of. It raised a hand in a motion. My hand began slowly retracting from my face—what?

It raised a single finger and began to draw it back. With each draw back towards itself, my heart went further into my windpipe until I could feel a pulse in my eyes. Attempting swallow down I could hear a voice now.

"Hey!"

NiGHTs quickly zipped directly in front of me— blocking my view of the red creature," Are you okay?"

The question floated about but all meaning was lost to me. As my heart pounded it was counting off how many years that terrifying experience had shaved off of my lifespan.

"Quinn are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," NiGHTs was smiling but it looked forced— NiGHTs was scared too.

I was honest as I had no reason to deny what I had seen," There was… there was another you on the hill…it was red and I—"

"Sh-sh-sh, It's okay… it's alright that flock of colossal starlings have passed," NiGHTs assured.

I blinked," But I saw, NiGHTs I saw someone. We're not alone out here. Look behind you for the love of god!"

"Of course not, of course, we're not alone you saw those giant toads right? All the wildlife out here—"

"I'm not talking about some mutant field mice! There was another— There was another YOU!" My voice squeaked insistently, pointing behind NiGHTs. I rose up bumping it out of my way to show the other creature to NiGHTs.

"All I'm seeing are the leeds," It dismissed, though it slitted pupils were still skinny meaning NiGHTs was also on guard. Furthering to humor me NiGHTs floated back up to the cliffside," I don't see nothin', goes to show that there's only one of me to go around."

"Those shadows on the ground they were too narrow— and they didn't have any feathers to be some generic forest birds!" I pleaded.

NiGHTs rolled their eyes," Tell you what'll help your milquetoast attitude, We need to find your red ideya."

I shook my head still not letting this be dropped," You're not listening to me!"

"Well If I remember correctly visitors without their red ideya typically see things that aren't there, they're haunted by either their waking nightmares or… something else," NiGHTs said cheekily attempting to stir me up even more. Arching their clawed hands jokingly like they were one of these supposed manifested creatures," I suppose you gone off the bend then?"

Being in no mood for jokes I balled my fists to my sides, "I'm not crazy."

"Didn't say you were Quinn."

I shook my head," How do you even know my name anyway?" Crossing my arms I eyed NiGHTs suspiciously," I don't remember telling you."

"Well, it is your dream, right? Why wouldn't I know?" They seemed to have recovered, or at the very least aggressively put a pin in the discussion. Hopping over the stones that lead to the other side of the riverbed.

"It's creepy," I asserted under my breath.

NiGHTs kicked the apart of the debris from the demolished building musing," See this was the school up the hill," it said matter-of-factly," That old one from the 1960s, it was a high school. It had multiple floors and they didn't clean up very well so there were tons of these bricks and cinders laying about."

"… Yeah, yeah I remember that." I hesitated to agree as I held my own head, raking my the stray hair on my forehead back. There was an empty lot up the hill from my house it still had the original foundation and you could see the flooring in patches of the grass. My favorite thing about it was that there was a half sunken locker that I used to sit on as kid. I used to have picnics in that field with my mom, we stopped going because it became a hotspot for the homeless and my family was worried. I scratched my head" …Why do you remember that?"

NiGHTs interjected another question before I had any more time to think, "Have you ever thought about flying, Quinn?"

"…My grandad was in the Navy… he taught me a little bit about helicopters." I was having trouble keeping up, both physically and conversationally," Why do you ask?"

Spinning around with gravitas, NiGHTs extended a hand toward me," I thought it was about time we dualized."

"What?" What would Dualization have anything to do with flying? I felt myself crossing my arms. I stood myself upon a rock so for once we could be on equal footing.

Groaning NiGHTs condemned me," For having the Blue ideya you sure are slow on the uptake aren't you?" It shook its hand wildly at me," We have a better chance to find the rest of your Ideya if we take to the sky."

I held my hands up signaling the Jester to stop," What are you— There's more than the one Ideya?"

"Of course there are!" NiGHTs exasperatedly poked my chest," Every human has several Ideya— just so happened you got stuck with the bum one."

"What's wrong with being logical?" My foot slipped slightly against the smooth surface of the river stone.

"There's a problem with being cold and calculating—" NiGHTs poked me again, drilling their nail into my skin," Being too lost in your own thoughts to act, that's why we need to find the Red Ideya. Bravery."

Brow furrowing, I hated to admit it but NiGHTs was right. This entire time I had been caught up in my own head and paralyzed… it was like that in my nightmares too. I was a bit tired of feeling helpless for one night.

"See I thought it was strange— all visitors have their Red Ideya because it's the strongest.. its raw determination and perseverance of the human soul." NiGHTs sounded actually serious for the first time tonight," If you didn't have it on the way down here it's all too possible you lost it before the nightmares began."

The prospect of being abnormal was nothing new but it was still just as frightening.


End file.
